


In sickness and in health

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Established Relationship, Innuendo, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, it's Legault what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Legault and Heath are on the road, trying to escape from all the people who want them dead, but of course, it wouldn't be a good nice adventure without some moments of bad luck, like when Heath gets sick...
Relationships: Heath/Legault (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	In sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asdrator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdrator/gifts).



> There you go! I hope you like this one :D  
> I had a lot of fun writing it

Even with Eliwood’s protection, it doesn’t take a long time before someone tries to kill Heath, right at the same time as someone else tries to kill Legault. It’s stuff that happens, when the people who are looking for their heads are masters of subterfuge.

In a way, however, they’ve gotten lucky, both in an immediate sense and in a more forward-looking one: they’re lucky because Legault is pestering Heath – as he oh so often does – when the assassins decide to strike, meaning that they find themselves in an unexpected two against two, with Heath and Legault having the advantage of having fought together for a long time, while the assassins actually find themselves with not one, but two targets, and a rival. That said, it took Heath’s lance and Legault cunning to kill the aggressors before they could kill them.

And what about the “more forward-looking” sense? Well, you see, this is what finally convinces them that they are better off somewhere remote, which means being on the road for a while. Technically, only Legault got lucky, as he loves travelling, no matter how dangerous the circumstances.

What is more important, however, is that he gets to travel with Heath, which means having someone more than capable fighting beside him and… just having him around in general, really.

People told him that he falls in love too easily, and Legault has never been one to deny it, but with Heath, oh, with Heath it was _instantaneous_. He got barely a look, and he knew already that this handsome stranger had his heart.

However, as fast as it comes, Legault’s love is also fast to fade, so he didn’t give it much thought. It was just a brief, intense crush. Nothing more, nothing less.

He was so wrong: not only he never stopped being in love with Heath – even his name was fiery – but, if anything, he fell even _more_ in love with him as he got to know him better.

As for Heath, it wasn’t so abrupt, not at all. It was like an insect crawling under his skin, a pang of what he thought was annoyance at first, then designation, because no matter what he wasn’t able to get him off his back, then… endearment, and this is when he realized that something was wrong: he wasn’t supposed to like his company.

He fell in love so gradually that he had actually needed to realize it, one day when he was looking at Legault teasing Matthew about who knows what. Huh… he didn’t actually mind his constant pestering, and Legault was more than just a smooth talking goon.

He had needed to get to know him to realize that he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with this person.

In the end, even as sometimes – most of the times – Legault is… much, to handle, Heath can consider himself lucky as well.

If he actually disliked Legault, he would be pushing him away with more insistence, and as much as Legault likes to attach himself to people whether they want it or not, he would’ve gotten the message and never bothered him again.

This also means that he gets to endure his teasing along all the way, which he does in different ways: sometimes he just grunts at him, barely acknowledging him, sometimes he gets offended because _Legault you aren’t supposed to say this stuff in public_ , and sometimes… he threatens to have Hyperion eat him. That usually manages to shut him up, and it may have something to do with the fact that his wyvern is a pretty intelligent specimen, and understanding what he’s saying, he never fails to show Legault just how sharp his teeth are. Ouch.

He doesn’t really mind all his teasing, mostly because he likes the sound of Legault’s voice: it’s more gravelly than one would expect, looking at him, but in a weird way it fits him. It may also be because of his inflection… or maybe just because it’s Legault, let’s be honest, because he has a way to talk that is so much _his own_ that it drives Heath crazy, and for once in a good way.

It happens more often than not that they’re attacked, but they always manage to escape with their lives. It helps that Legault’s way more knowledgeable than Heath when it comes to assassinations, so they’re also able to avoid obvious traps – which aren’t that obvious to Heath, but what would be the point of having an ex assassin with him if he wasn’t able to outmanoeuvre their pursuers?

Still, this doesn’t mean that they’re always able to avoid direct confrontation, but unfortunately for their attackers, war has only refined Legault and Heath’s skills, so there really isn’t anything they can do about it.

Not that they haven’t gotten their fair share of wounds, especially a certain someone who believes he has to show off in order to impress his partner, but they’re always, mostly, fine.

Key word: _mostly_.

“Damn it!” Legault curses, dragging Heath in the snow.

Of course this fool had to get sick right when they were getting attacked! What a rotten luck they have…

At least, even with Heath out of it, Legault and Hyperion’s collective efforts have been enough to drive the assassins away, though now they have to find a place where to stay in order to give Heath time to get better.

This is why Legault has sent Hyperion to scout ahead. He can cover more ground in less time, and he’ll come back to them once he finds something.

In the end, it’s not Heath’s fault. He doesn’t handle the cold as well as Legault does, so of course staying out too much would’ve ended up in sickness. It’s just an unlucky situation.

“So hot, and you still can’t manage to melt this snow,” he comments, more to himself than to Heath, whom he believes is in a feverish state.

It was just supposed to be a stupid joke to cheer his spirit up, but Heath still manages to hear it. He doesn’t reply with words, however, not having the strength to do so, but an audible groan still manages to find its way out of his lips.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that,” Legault says then, but despite everything, he chuckles.

He can’t hold a relieved sigh when he makes out Hyperion’s shape in the sky; he’s getting closer, meaning that he must’ve found something.

Legault doesn’t hesitate and, as soon as Hyperion lands, he mounts it, taking Heath with him, knowing that Hyperion will take them somewhere safe.

Now he’s glad that Heath taught him how to ride a wyvern, even though at the time he didn’t really see any utility into doing so. Sure, Hyperion’s doing most of the work, but at least Legault knows where to grab to stay safely anchored and not being launched into the air – that would be as comical as it’d be tragic.

He soon realizes that they’re getting closer to a small village. This must be what Hyperion has found.

Villages and towns are risky: on one hand, being in a more populous place means that they’re safer, but on the other hand, if the people looking for them are too unscrupulous, it means that civilians might get harmed.

This is a desperate situation, however: who knows how long it’ll take them to find a secluded place to rest. They can’t afford to lose more time. Heath needs to stay warm and inside.

Tonight they’ll stay in town.

They find an inn that has a stable for wyverns too, but Legault decides to let Hyperion fly freely to find a place outside town; first of all, like this he can keep an eye on any suspicious person that enters town, and secondly… Hyperion doesn’t really like staying in stables.

He remembers how hard it was for Heath to make him behave, back when they were fighting with Eliwood’s army, and he doubts he has the capability to imitate him. Sure, his bond with Hyperion has gotten way stronger than it was before, but it’s not _that_ strong yet.

He just takes few supplies then – mostly throwing daggers – and then leaves Hyperion to do his thing, not before advising him to come roar if there’s something wrong. He’s sure he’ll be fine.

When he steps inside, he’s immediately met with worry by the patron and the other people present; it’s obvious that his travelling companion isn’t in great shape.

“I need a room,” is all Legault needs to say before everything’s taken care of. He even manages to get a nice clean room with a fireplace and two beds.

At least, he thinks with a smirk, his people skills haven’t gotten rusty.

When Heath wakes up, he feels _terrible_.

He sniffles and tries to turn on his side, but his body aches so much that all he can manage to do is to groan; at least like this he manages to get Legault’s attention. He was perched over the window, probably looking out in case of trouble.

He does remember something of what happened before: they got attacked, then Legault was holding him, then… then there was warmth. He must’ve found a place where to stay.

“Well, well, well. Look who’s rising from the dead again.”

Heath can’t help a huffed laugh at those words. He must really be looking like a dead man, mustn’t he?

Legault turns to smirk at him, but he doesn’t look much better: he must be so tired. It makes Heath wonder how long he’s been out and whether Legault has slept at least a bit or not.

When he motions for him with one hand – ugh, why is his body so unresponsive? – Legault knows him well enough to understand what he wants, and he steps closer to him, kneeling on his bedside. He runs a hand over Heath’s forehead to check his temperature; it’s still hot.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” comes the deadpan reply.

“I know, it was a dumb question.”

“… Hyperion?”

Gods, his voice is so croaky and he should probably rest his throat, but Heath needs to know.

“He’s fine, don’t worry that pretty little head of yours.”

Heath must be really sick, because he actually smiles at those words.

“Oh shut it,” he manages to say, but Legault still laughs. He swears, next time _he_ gets sick, he’ll make him pay.

“I’m just saying, you should rest,” Legault explains, but then his expression changes and oh no, Heath knows that gaze, “Or at least put your mouth to a better use.”

As soon as it appeared, the smile is now gone.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Legault says, but Heath is still unconvinced.

To confirm his suspicions, Legault leans closer.

“Unless…” he tries to say, but Heath pushes him away, or at least, he tries to. He’s so weak that even by applying all his strength, Legault is unmoving.

“Ok, fine. Got the message,” he says however, so at least he understood.

He’s about to get up from there, but Heath grabs both his arms.

“What? You want me here?” he asks, and Heath nods.

It’s not that Legault doesn’t want to be there, but he’s supposed to be on the lookout… Ah hell.

“You know that if you get me sick, you’ll have to take care of me?” he asks, while Heath makes space for him on the bed. His companion nods again, but this time it’s the typical nod of the people who agree with you only to appease you. He’s learning; Legault is so proud.

“Fine, fine,” he says then, laying down beside the other, draping one arm around him in order to pull him closer, “We’ll share body heat.”

“Although…”

Please, no.

“We’d share more heat if we were…”

Heath doesn’t even wait until the end of that sentence, as he tries to turn around – giving him the cold shoulder might teach him a lesson – but Legault’s grip is too strong for him to actually do so, so he’s “forced” to stay there, with his head resting on Legault’s chest, their legs intertwined and hair that isn’t theirs too close to their respective faces. It doesn’t mean it isn’t perfect though.

“You act like they annoy you, but I know you _love_ my jokes.”

Maybe love is too big of a stretch, but yeah, Legault would be much less himself without the innuendos and dirty jokes. To be honest, if he stopped making them all of a sudden, not only Heath would get worried, but he would also miss them.

Still, this doesn’t mean that he’ll acknowledge it, and especially not with Legault.

Maybe he will one day, but he’ll have to work _hard_ if he wants to earn it… oh no. He’s starting to sound like him.

That settles it: as soon as he gets better, Heath will definitely have his revenge.


End file.
